1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a not-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory with wireless control function.
2. Description of Related Art
In line with the prevalence of electronic products, the storage of digital data has become a frequent operation in daily life. In order to realize the portability of the digital data saved so that it can be applied everywhere, the non-volatile memory, e.g. flash memory, has been developed by some manufacturers and serves as a main part in the non-volatile memory device. This non-volatile memory can be connected to a host via the different kinds of external bus interfaces, e.g. the Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, RS232 interface or 1394 interface. The external bus is not only used by the non-volatile memory device to exchange data with the main part, but also used by the non-volatile memory device to obtain the power supplied from the host.
Since its characteristics of high portability and ease of connection to all kinds of hosts, the non-volatile memory is widely accepted by users and getting more and more popular now. A common application of the non-volatile memory device is to save the presenting data of sales person, academic researchers or other persons presenting their product's features or research results. However, in the process of the presentation, the person who is in charge the presentation must either assign someone to change the pictures displayed on the screen according to the presentation contents or has to walk around between the projected pictures and the host to change the pictures himself/herself. Either of the above situations causes a great inconvenience to the presenter.